


Weirdo

by claptrash



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claptrash/pseuds/claptrash
Summary: You are running from Jack Baker and ask Lucas for help. Sexy time ensues .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my tumblr and thought i'd upload here! This is the first fic I've ever written, so sorry if its not too great. It may be ooc too but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Feedback / criticism is welcomed!

How long had you been in this house? A few days? A week? You had lost all concept of time. You were hungry, hurt and terrified. You were trapped in a huge boobytrapped house and being hunted. Not even by just your kidnappers, but monsters too - I MEAN REALLY? You’d do anything to get out of this house, or at least get something to eat.

The hunger was killing you. You thought back to the first night in the house, you were invited to “dinner”. Intestines covered with flies laid on the table, with your kidnappers arguing loudly. Their son however just stared at you. Obviously these people were insane but you could tell the son was a bit more normal, or at least less outwardly violent.

“I MADE THIS FOR YOU, AND YOU WON’T EVEN EAT IT, YOU SPOILED BITCH!” the wife screamed.

The husband picked up a handful of guts and pushed it to your mouth. You shifted in your chair to get away from the nauseating smell. The son laughed at this, and threw some “food” at you. It fell all over the splintered floor.

“NOW LOOKIT WHAT YOU’VE DONE LUCAS, YOU’RE WASTIN’ YOUR MAMA’S FOOD!” the husband barked.

“If you can call that gross shit food!” Lucas laughed.

The entire family started to fight and stab at each other with kitchen utensils, your cue to sneak off while they were preoccupied. 

 

That seemed like so long ago. You almost wish you did eat that disgusting mess. You barely had any energy left to keep running.

“I need to get out of here, I can’t do this much longer. Fuck hiding.” you thought to yourself.

You crawled out from under a child’s bed. You slowly cracked open the door and peered out. Nothing there, but you had seen weird mold creatures pop up right in front of you before.

You held your breath and left the room. You tried as hard as possible to not make a noise, but that was kind of impossible in this house. The floors creaked constantly. You made it down the stairs to a main hall. You saw windows and a door to the outside - a miracle. You didn’t give a fuck about the noise anymore, you ran to the door.

“Well there you are! We were lookin’ for you young lady!” The old man said mockingly. “Nice disappearance act afta’ dinner. That really pissed off Margurite.”

You didn’t even notice him sitting there. Fight or flight kicked in and you bolted to the door and flung it open. It was humid outside but it felt so amazing to breathe fresh air. You wish you could just appreciate this moment for longer but you could hear the man making his way outside too.

 

You had no idea where to go, the property was huge. A house, a guest house, trailer, barn - it seemed like it went on forever.

“I know I can’t outrun him. I’m too fucking weak right now. I have to hide again. Fuck.” you thought, out of breath from just half running for a few seconds.

It was nighttime luckily, so you managed to shake him. You shivered hearing the man shout out looking for you. 

 

You decided to hide in the barn. You started to explore to see which areas were safe and which weren’t. You saw a door with a barred window. It was dark in there. You got up as close to the window as you could, hoping to shed light on something useful.

Lucas popped up on the other side of the door and rattled the bars.

If you had any food in your stomach you probably would have shit yourself. You held your chest.

“Fuck that scared me!” You shook your head for a moment. “You have to help me, your dad - he’s looking for me right now!”

“Why would I help YOU? He snorted. “Do you know who I am?”

“I know you’re different from your parents. I can see it. You’ve still got a brain in there. You need to help me please!” you cried. “I’ll do anything!”

He considered it for a moment, and you could see a blush forming on his pale face. Even with all the bullshit going on you smirked at how affected he was by that.

“I swear I won’t fight you or try anything!” you pleaded.

“You’re fuckin’ crazy, maybe you should be apart of our family.” he laughed. “Tryin’ to buddy up to ME? I’ll let ya in here but you ain’t gonna like it!”

 

You heard a door buzzer and the lights flicked on.

You rushed inside the room, bumping into Lucas. He grabbed your face and brought it closer to his. He had dark circles under his eyes and what you thought looked like a teen boy’s half mustache. You almost laughed at his patchy facial hair. He looked weird, but he was definitely interesting to say the least.

“You know I never had someone just run right to me like this before! This is great. You made it so easy. You’re gonna be such a big help testing my traps!” He gave a deranged smile while smushing your face. He grabbed your arms and twisted them behind your back, making you walk forward.

“That fucking hurts!”

He didn’t seem to care. He didn’t loosen his grip. He walked behind you - a little too close. You felt him pressing on your back.

You entered a smaller room with a bunch of monitors. He pushed you down onto a dusty couch and started going through a trunk. When he turned around you could see he had gotten rope.

“I’m gonna keep ya here til I make a few exciting new changes! You’re so lucky! You’ll be able to test out my ideas first!” he said cheerfully, tying your wrists to a post. “I’ll be right back now! Don’t you go anywhere!”

“Well great. I escaped from crazy fucking cannibals just to be tortured by this guy.” you tested the restraints but the rope was far too tight. “I need to do something. I can’t fight him, but I do have one thing going for me I guess.”

The thought made you laugh. What was wrong with you for being okay with this kind of idea?

You sat up straight with your shoulders back and pushed your breasts together.

“I’m NOT gonna die here.” 

 

This guy could totally be seduced - your weren’t sure but you swear he was already hard when he was walking behind you. This house was in the middle of nowhere, he probably hasn’t met any girls in ages. Hell, he could even be a virgin. All these crazy thoughts raced through your head while you waited for him to get back.

An hour or so had passed when you heard the doorknob jiggle. “Knock knock!” Lucas called. You looked up at him. He threw some metal scraps onto the desk and sighed. Lucas had grease all over his hoodie, was it from building something?

He ignored you and started to pull off the dirty hoodie, accidentally raising his tee shirt up too. You gulped and couldn’t help but stare at his happy trail.

Hey, what could you say - he was cute. In a weird way. You liked weirdoes. You were probably fucking delirious at this point too. That helps. 

Lucas noticed you watching him.

“Well looky here, can’t say I’m surprised. You in love with me or somethin’?” he snickered. “Maybe I won’t use ya as a test rat, I’ll keep you for somethin’ else. You are a looker after all.”

 

He bent down next to you and reached into his pocket. What was that in his hand? A knife?

“WAIT-” you started.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist” he interrupted, annoyed.

He started to cut the ropes. Apparently they were great quality; he had trouble getting through one. He accidentally cut his own hand but didn’t even wince.

“I guess that’s nothing compared to having a stab fest with your parents on a daily basis.” you thought.

He finally got the rope completely off and you rubbed your sore wrists. After a moment you looked at Lucas, and gently grabbed his hand that was cut.

You gulped and prayed he wouldn't attack you for being so bold. You were scared but this was the best chance you'd had so far for contact. 

He raised an eyebrow at you but didn’t say anything or pull his hand back.

You were so nervous. You tried to steady your breathing and you placed your other hand on his chest. You could tell that he was nervous too. You felt his heartbeat going a mile a minute. Were you the first woman to touch him? 

You could see a bulge pop up in his sweatpants. He was pitching a tent just from this. You made eye contact with him for a moment to see how he would react. Lucas looked down and to the side, obviously embarrassed. He wasn't being a smart ass for the first time since you met him. 

Feeling way more confident, you smiled and turned around to straddle his lap. There was a surge that went down to your crotch. It was fucked up but you liked how horny he was because of you. You felt powerful for the first time in this godforsaken place. You grinded your ass into his cock and felt it twitch.

 

Lucas let out a tiny moan. He grabbed your sides and slid his hands up and down. He grabbed your ass and squeezed. You pressed your forehead against his and tilted your face up for a quick kiss. Or what you thought would be a quick kiss - his hands left your waist and he grabbed you by the neck. He bit down on your bottom lip and licked.

He moved from your mouth to your collarbone, biting down and leaving spots.

“Fuck.” you gasped.

He started grabbing your breasts, or anything he could get his hands on. You had never been with a guy this enthusiastic - it was obvious he was starved for a womans touch. 

You almost felt drunk at this point. You could smell his scent and it was driving you wild. What, were you a fucking animal? Was it pheromones or that weird mold making you like this? You swear you had never been this turned on.

While you were thinking about it Lucas lifted you up and threw you on your back. He grabbed his knife and cut your pants and underwear.

You were surprised by this but god did it make you horny. 

“Not so shy anymore, huh Lucas?” you teased. You were such a brat sometimes. 

 

You expected some snarky comeback but instead he just stared into your eyes. He looked so determined. It made your cunt ache. 

He pulled down his pants and started to stroke his cock. It wasn’t the longest, but it was thick. That made you excited. You closed your eyes and anticipated him. After a few seconds passed and nothing happend, you grunted, angrily opening your eyes.

“Oh you ain’t gettin’ this yet darlin’.” he whispered in a low tone. He looked deranged. 

Just before you could protest Lucas lowered himself and laid between your knees. You felt your heart skip a beat. He admired you for a moment before sniffing you. Jeez, he was depraved. You didn’t care.

He started to rub your clit side to side which made you squirm. He flashed a devilish grin. He gave your inner thighs kisses and made his way down to your cunt. He licked your lips and parted them a bit with his tongue. He started fingering you and lifted his head to see your reaction.

Your mouth hung open while you squinted your eyes shut. Fuck this was good. You could feel his patchy stubble and his hot breath on your legs. He rubbed you until your legs went stiff and your toes curled up, watching you all the while. 

“I ain’t never had a meal that tasted this good.” he licked you again. 

 

You couldn’t wait anymore after hearing that. You grabbed him and pulled him upwards to you. You reached for his cock and rubbed the head to your entrance. His dick was completely wet with precum and you felt him shiver from rubbing against you.

"Enough of this shit." Lucas grunted and shoved into you. 

You spasmed and clenched around his dick which made him groan. His scrawny arms lifted your legs onto his shoulders so he could reach even deeper. You felt like you were being split open. You looked up to see Lucas sweating and biting his lip. He was staring down at you and watching his cock enter you again and again. You felt like you could pass out. You grabbed at his boney hips and helped push him into you. Lucas lowered himself and nuzzled into your neck, biting what he could. 

"Lucas-" you managed to spit out. "My legs-" you never were that flexible. 

He laughed, still thrusting. 

"Shit baby, we're gonna have ta work on that."

His smile drove you crazy, he had such a dangerous look in his eyes. If you weren’t horny right now you would run for your life. 

You whimpered and started to match his thrusts which made him freeze up. A second later you felt his dick pulsing and felt hot cum pumping into you up which made you feel like the happiest person on earth. 

Lucas let out a happy sigh and laid back down on you. He grabbed your face like he did earlier only gently this time. “You know what darlin’? I think I'll keep ya here. Just for me, nobody else.” he grinned. 

Okay. You had been kidnapped. And seen crazy shit no one should see. But you know what? Post orgasm you didn’t care right now. You just enjoyed snuggling up to this sweaty, exhausted weirdo - Lucas Baker.

“I’ll deal with everything tomorrow.” you thought to yourself. You closed your eyes and smiled, satisfied.

“Goodnight weirdo.”


End file.
